


Fallout

by ZombieBabs



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Drabble, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabs/pseuds/ZombieBabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Strand is running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

He is running out of time.

He’s known this since the beginning, but the weight of time trickling down from an imagined hourglass feels heavy against his chest.

There is still too much that he doesn’t know. So much that he still needs to find.

For all their sakes.

The orange bottles sit like silent sentinels on the bathroom sink. He knocks them to the floor where he can forget about them. Despite Ruby’s protestations and Alex’s concern, he feels fine. Better than fine. Sharper even, than with the damned pills.

There will be fallout.

He’ll deal with it later.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a discussion on tumblr where we thought we could make the argument that Strand is bipolar. Being a bipolar bear myself, I decided to run with it. I wrote this a while ago, thinking I might turn it into something longer. Turns out, it's exactly 100 words! Perfect drabble length. So I decided to post it.


End file.
